Smart People Need Help Too, Idiot
by FanficQueenOfHearts
Summary: Mike is a blithe guy with a brilliant mind, but brilliant minds get sick too, right?
1. Chapter 1

**I needed some Hurt/Comfort. I swear I crave fanfiction. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. Sadly, I don't own Suits. If I did I guarantee you'd see more of a connection with Harvey and Mike. (As FRIENDS!) I'm not a huge fan of the Harvey/Mike couple pairing. Well, I'll stop blubbering and let you read. Enjoy!**

He awoke groggy and unaware of his surroundings. A annoying beeping was able to be heard in the distant. He rolled over and rubbed his tired eyes. He was now able to distinguish the noise. It was his alarm clock. 5:30 AM. Time for Mike Ross to make his way to work. He stumbled from his oh-so-comfy bed, and started with his morning routine. Something was off, no, something was really off. His head was pounding to the point of insanity. He stood in front of his mirror to wash his face and realized how pale he was. He looked like death warmed over. If it was this time last year he would've stayed home and got high with Trevor, but now he was finally living up to his potential and making people proud. So Mike sucked it up, took his shower, put on his semi-wrinkled suit, got on his bike, and began his day.

The ride to the firm was terrible. He couldn't focus on where he was riding, due to the fact that every time he opened his eyes, his head throbbed. He arrived to the firm grumpy and disoriented. He took the elevator to the floor and discovered a new symptom on the way there. Nausea. Mike was actually hoping that both Harvey and Louis had loaded him with paperwork so that he could get a chance to sit, take an aspirin, and be left in solitude. It must've been Mike's lucky day because their was already a small tower of forms that needed filling out. He sat down at his desk and started the paperwork that Louis had left him.

There was a persistent tapping that he felt when he opened his eyes. Wait, was he sleeping? How long was he out, One hour, Two? That won't go over well with Harvey. His eyes weren't really functioning, all he could really make out was red hair. Must be Donna.

"Do you wanna get up now, puppy? This isn't a time for lounging," she said.

"Huh?" Mike replied.

Donna took this time to examine his face. Pale, tired, and extremely confused. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she said.

Mike realized that he may have been caught. His goal was to get through the day without anyone noticing that he wasn't feeling the greatest. " I just have a headache," Mike said .

He failed to mention that it was a full blown migraine, and he was nauseous. Donna nodded and gave a sympathetic look and put the papers from Harvey, that she was originally supposed to bring, on his desk. Another hour passed and Mike's migraine progressed. Mike remembered that his mother suffered from migraines and that they were usually accompanied by nausea. Explains a lot. His skull was no longer throbbing, it was about to bring him to tears. The pain was set aside when the feeling of being about to vomit entered his mind. Mike jumped from his chair, an raced to the men's room. While emptying the contents of his stomach, Mike thought he may have gotten in there unseen. Wrong.

Donna was typing away when she saw a little, pale puppy run with his hand over his mouth. That's all Donna needed to see before she was off to tell her boss to get his associate, and take care of him, or he would feel the wrath of Donna. The clicking of Donna's heels got louder and louder as she approached Harvey's office. Donna barged in and hung up the phone that Harvey was talking on.

"W-what! I was in the middle of something!" said Harvey. Harvey would be angry, but he knew that Donna would only do something that irrational if it was important.

"Mike's sick," said Donna.

That caught Harvey's attention. He hated to admit it, but he had a soft spot for the kid. Yeah, he messed up sometimes, but he's faithful, just like a puppy. Harvey already began to rise from his chair, but then he realized he hadn't see the kid all day and had no clue where he would be. He didn't even have an idea on where to look.

" He's in the mens room, and he's on a date with the toilet," said Donna. Thank God for Donna.

Harvey let a small sigh. Poor kid. Not like he cared or anything like that. Harvey made his way to the bathroom, and heard the sounds of his young associate retching. He wet a paper towel and put it beside Mike for whenever he was done. This startled Mike, he had no idea that anyone was in here with him. Mike looked up and looked quite pitiful if you asked Harvey. Harvey brushed the hair from his face. Mike leaned into his touch, he didn't care how weak it made him look. He was in serious need of comfort.

"Migraine," Mike said barely audible.

Harvey kind of knew his pain. His sister used to suffer from severe migraines too. She used to sit on the bathroom floor with the lights off. Harvey started rubbing Mike's back when his vomiting came back for round 2.

"When your through, grab your stuff and I'll take you home," said Harvey.

As Mike got up, Harvey noticed that he could feel the heat radiating through Mike's shirt. Harvey reached out and touched his forehead. Mike definitely had a fever.

"You don't have a migraine, idiot. You probably have the flu or a terrible cold. For someone so damn smart, your so damn stupid." said Harvey.

Mike gulped. The last time he had the flu, he was 7 and his mother and father took care of him. Now he's all alone, with the exception of Harvey. Mike isn't one to get sick, but when he does, he gets hit hard.

"Grab your stuff. I'm taking you to my place." said Harvey.

"I thought you were taking me to my place!" said Mike.

"I was, but now I'm not. Look, you look like you barely can stand. And if I left you at your ratty apartment, you would probably die, and so would I." said Harvey.

"Wait, why would you die?"said Mike.

Harvey gulped, "Donna would kill me." he said.

Mike wanted to laugh but ended up having painful coughs rack his body. Mike looked up, nodded, and grabbed his bags.

As the two drove in silence, Mike realized that he had never been to Harvey's. He didn't have a clue where it was. They were already in the car for about five minutes when Mike's nausea kicked in again. Mike shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Pull over," Mike whispered.

"What?" said Harvey. Harvey was in his own little world when he heard a soft voice from the passenger seat.

"Pull over now." Mike demanded.

Harvey pulled the car to the side of the road and watched his associate revisit his lunch. When Mike finished his business, they piled into his car and the rest of the ride was quiet and uneventful. Except the fact that Harvey kept sneaking worried glances toward Mike. No way in hell was Mike going to put vomit in his car, along with the genuine concern he felt for his associate.

The car pulled into a driveway of a huge building, something way out of Mike's price range.

"Alright Mike, welcome to my-" Harvey was cut off when he looked over to see his sleeping partner. Harvey contemplated waking him up, but a fathering instinct deep down inside told him not to do it. Harvey opened Mike's door, picked him up bridal style, and took Mike into his home. Harvey laid his sleeping associate in his guest bedroom and decided to start some paperwork.

The house was quiet for about an hour until Harvey just couldn't take it anymore. He went into the guest room only to find Mike looking like a a small child that was tangled in the sheets. Harvey nudged Mike awake, and he responded with a sleepy groan. Mike sat up, his throat was dry, terribly dry, but he didn't want to look like a small child that needs to be taken care of. He's a grown man and should be treated as such. After minutes of arguing with himself, Mike gave up, and decided to be as needy as his little heart desired.

" Can I get some water?" Mike said in a small voice.

"Sure" said Harvey.

Harvey left to get Mike a glass of water. When he returned Mike nearly snatched the water and gulped it down. The water felt so good on his throat.

" Take small sips, Mike, or you'll get sick." said Harvey.

Harvey couldn't have been more correct. Mike ended up coughing up most of the liquid into the nearby waste bucket. After a annoyed look from Harvey, Mike listened to Harvey and drank like an actual human being. The silence was awkward, so Harvey started rambling about work, he was into his third court case when he looked over and noticed that Mike was asleep.

Harvey left Mike to sleep, but he only got as far as the couch before he heard coughs coming from the guest room. They weren't normal coughs, these were coughs that even Harvey could feel the pain from. Harvey was at Mike's side in an instant. Harvey rubbed his back until the coughing ceased. This is the first time Harvey took a good look at Mike. He was pale, looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and like he couldn't get one good breath. Mike's breathing hitched with every breath he took. "I'm taking your temperature." said Harvey. Mike didin't care how little he looked, he felt worse than he ever had before. Something weird was happening, his vision was strange. Mike had a somewhat tunnel-vision. He kept trying to focus on Harvey as he was looking through his medicine cabinets in the bathroom. Mike thought the best thing to do was get up and get off of his back. Wrong. As he stood, the world shifted. His knees gave in, and he wanted to scream for Harvey, but he couldn't form the words. Suddenly the world went black, the last thing he heard, was Harvey yelling, "Mike!"

**Hope you liked it. This is my first Fanfic (on here) . I had another account but deleted it. I'll keep going, but leave a review. I love reviews. Also, I love your feedback. Give me ideas on what you would like to see next chapter(s). And you can give me other shows/movies and I might do them. *Kisses* Have a great day. Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! Not sure where I'm going with this story, but that seems to happen to me a lot. I sat down and started typing and just let whatever my mind think of go into this story. I'm not sure on how I feel about how this chapter turned out., but I think I like it. I don't own Suits, sadly. Anyway... Enjoy!**

_Something weird was happening, his vision was strange. Mike had a somewhat tunnel-vision. He kept trying to focus on Harvey as he was looking through his medicine cabinets in the bathroom. Mike thought the best thing to do was get up and get off of his back. Wrong. As he stood, the world shifted. His knees gave in, and he wanted to scream for Harvey, but he couldn't form the words. Suddenly the world went black, the last thing he heard, was Harvey yelling, "Mike!"_

Harvey felt like he was running a never-ending path to get to Mike, like every step he took Mike got farther away. Mike's body fell to the side, and his head caught the edge of the nightstand. Harvey finally reached Mike, and gently but forcefully shook him.

"Mike, Mikey!" the older man said.

Mike responded with a groan. Harvey slightly sat Mike up, and cradled his head in his lap.

"I'm okay just a little dizzy." said Mike

"No, your not. I'm taking you to the hospital." Harvey said.

That got Mike's attention. He sat up in a hurry. Mistake. Now a terrible pain was on the left side of his head.

"I'm fine, really." Mike winced.

"You just proved my point, and you hit your head, it could be really serious."

Mike knew that he should get it checked out, but he hated hospitals. Both his parents died in one, and he didn't want to be next.

"Please," said Harvey.

Mike never heard Harvey ever say please to anyone. Mike was scared, and embarrassed that his boss had to see him like this. Mike didn't meet his bosses eyes, but he agreed.

When the pulled in to the hospital. Mike was shaking. Harvey noticed but chose not to comment on it. Harvey and Mike stepped out of the vehicle simultaneously. Mike decided that this was a bad idea. He turned around about to get in car and lock himself in there and refuse to budge like a small child, but his move was anticipated and when he turned around Harvey was there with his arms crossed.

" Don't be an idiot."

Mike mumbled under his breath and entered the waiting room with Harvey. Harvey went to the front desk to sign him in. Mike was absolutely miserable. His throat was sore, he was sore, his stomach killed, and his head was just unbearable. Harvey came back with a clipboard that had a couple papers that needed to be filled out. Harvey was able to complete most of the questions by himself, but decided to screw with the kid anyways.

" When was your last menstrual cycle?" said Harvey

"Shut up" Mike laughed.

" Is it possible that you're pregnant?" questioned Harvey.

" You're a jerk you know that?" Mike said.

" I am a lawyer, what do you expect?" said the older man.

Before Mike could respond a nurse came out and ushered the two to their room. They were asked to sit, and the nurse came in. She took his temperature, listened to his lungs and the felt his head.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment." she said. The two sat in silence until the doctor came in.

"Well, Mike you have a slightly elevated temperature, and we are a little concerned with the rattling in your lungs, but what I am most concerned with is your head. We would like to get an X-ray just to sure there is nothing wrong." said the doctor.

Mike spoke for the first time in a little voice, "Sure"

Harvey decided to sit in the room and wait for his associate's return. Mike walked down the hallway following the nurse to get his X-ray. She put the heavy cape on him, and left the room. He heard the machine start up and watched it spiral down and listened to clicks of the pictures it was taking. She took the cape off and pointed him in the direction in which they came, because she needed to stay back and collect the photos taken. Mike opened the door and plopped down next to Harvey. Harvey, who was reading a case file he had brought, looked up and said. "Get comfy, it's busy today, we might be waiting a while." Mike sat in the chair and played with the hem of his jacket.

Harvey felt something fall on his shoulder. Mike's head. Mike had dozed off and his head must of rolled onto his boss. It was about seven in the evening and they have been waiting for the doctor to return for about five minutes when the door opened.

"Sorry for the wait. Anyway, we can't seem to find any damage, but I suggest these for the pain," he said as he handed him a small bottle. "About the other symptoms he has. A stomach flu has been going around for the past week. Just keep him hydrated, try to keep and eye on what he eats, and lots of rest is needed. The stomach flu is never fun for anyone, so call if you have any issues."

Harvey nodded, said his thank you, and left.

Mike hopped in the car and slept most of the way home, but he woke up when Harvey ran over a pothole which made Mike's already injured head get smacked off the side of the window.

"Sorry." said Harvey.

"It's okay, we are almost home anyways." Mike replied.

They arrived at Harvey's and they each got out, when the were each inside Harvey locked up and went to make dinner. He was starving.

"Do you want food, Mike?" yelled Harvey.

" Please, don't say food."

" You have to eat something. I'm bringing you crackers and water and you will eat them."

Mike groaned in response. Harvey made himself baked chicken, and brought the water and crackers to his guest room for Mike. He found Mike with his head in the waste bin coughing up what was in his stomach. (Which was absolutely nothing.) Harvey looked at pitiful Mike.

"I could smell your food, sorry." mumbled Mike.

" It's fine," Harvey set Mike's crackers and water down on the nightstand, and emptied the waste bin. Harvey left to enjoy his dinner and watch a TV. He got up during commercial break to check on his sick associate and saw that the crackers were gone, the water half finished, and his partner sleeping. Harvey went around the bed to pull of Mike's shoes and saw all of the crackers shoved to the bottom of the trash in hopes that Harvey wouldn't see him.

Harvey quietly laughed, " Really Mike, really? Hiding food like a child. What are you, two?"

Mike rolled over and quietly mumbled, "I'm 25 jerk-head"

**Review Please. What do you guys want to see happen next. Um, hope you enjoyed the story. I'm going to try to upload a new story or new chapter of a story every Sunday, but don't hold me to that. Leave a review. *Kisses* Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my beautifuls. The idea for this chapter came from CarlaB, but I put my little spin on it! Putting this up a little early because on Sunday I will be devoting my time to writing a fanfic for the show _New Girl_. I don't own Suits. Enjoy!**

_What's that noise? It's the smoke detector, its noise is echoing through the entire house. What should I do? I should get out. I 'm running, faster than I've ever run before, but I see it, I smell it, I feel it. The heat from the fire, the smell of smoke, the redness of the blaze, where I am anymore, I can't tell, but I can see it engulfing our furniture, our toys,and our home. Mommy and Daddy. Where are they? Did they leave me? I should find them. I need to go back upstairs and get them out. I crawl now, because it hard to breathe through all of this smoke. I see an arm, I run to it, I bet it's mommy, she can help me. I look at her. It's mommy, but she's not moving, she's not doing much of anything. The tears are running down my face now. "Wake up mommy. Wake up." There's someone or something coming up my steps, maybe it's daddy, he can help me wake up mommy. I start running to it, its not daddy, I don't know who this is. He grabs me, takes me down the steps, and tells me that I'm going to be okay, but I'm fighting him because he 's forgetting about mommy. As we are walking, the railing gives way and takes chunks of the wooden steps with it. We stumble but we're okay. Daddy isn't. He is crushed under all of the fallen pieces of the house. He sees me, yells my name. I yell back, but he can't hear me. Another man runs in out of breath and scared. He says, "The place is going up we gotta get out!" The man locks his grip on me and starts running through my unrecognizable house and out the door. We're outside and people are coming over to me. A crowd is around my house. I look at my house to and see what is capturing all of their attention. My house is burning, you can even see the flames through the window. I stare, and the rest of the world fades away. Then I hear it, everyone does, and we all watch as my home collapses to the ground. I look around, no mommy or daddy._

Mike's eyes shot open. "Just a dream," he mumbled.

Mike sat up and noticed he was crying in his sleep. This wasn't the first time he had this dream, but he hadn't had this dream since he was about eight. This is why he didn't like to talk about his parents. He basically watched him die, and couldn't do a single thing about it. Nothing he could've done would've saved them, and nothing he does now will bring them back. Mike decided to get up and get some water. He was willing to do anything to make his head stop pounding. Mike slowly made his way to the kitchen, but stopped dead in his tracks. Someone was already at the fridge, and it wasn't Harvey. The figure moved away from the fridge and Mike lost all the air in his lungs.

"Mom?" he said cautiously.

"It's all your fault you know. If you would've woken up sooner, you could've saved your father and I. I'm dead, and it's all your fault." said his 'mother'.

Mike was now crying hysterically. " I didn't know. I'm sorry!" Mike yelled.

Harvey came running in because he was awoken by the sounds of a screaming associate.

"Mike! What wrong with you?" Harvey was concerned because Mike looked absolutely terrified, but he was even more concerned because Mike looked like he was yelling at absolutely nothing.

"Harvey, my mom! I killed her, it's all my fault! I didn't mean to, you have to believe me!" cried Mike.

Harvey didn't understand. Mike's mother was...dead, and there was no one in his kitchen. Harvey had never seen Mike like this. Mike looked like a small child that was taken away from his parents. Harvey pulled Mike into a hug, despite the whole 'not caring thing'. That's when it all made sense. The heat from Mike's head was able to be felt through Harvey's tee-shirt.

"Mike your burning up!" yelled Harvey.

Mike didn't answer he just continued to mumble more about his parents. Harvey broke away from the hug and ran for the thermometer. Harvey returned and popped it in Mike's mouth. Mike didn't respond he just stared in a confused daze. The thermometer beeped, and Harvey checked the numbers. 104.2.

"Mike, if your fever goes up anymore I'm taking you to the emergency room." said Harvey.

Mike was just beginning to snap out of it.

"I-I'm s-sorr, I just-" stuttered Mike.

"It's fine, it's the fever. High fevers can screw up a brain, even yours." replied Harvey.

"I guess I'll just go back to bed..." Mike mumbled.

They walked to the guest room and Mike crawled under his covers. He rolled over to his side and curled in a small ball.

"You okay?" said Harvey.

Harvey stood in the doorway and looked over his associate that looked so small in the big bed. Mike jumped at the sound of Harvey's voice. Mike didn't answer he just let the tears spill over his eyelids and looked away. Harvey reached out and grabbed Mike's arm to pull him from the bed.

"Come here."he said. "You can tell me anything okay?"

Mike nodded in response and the two made their way to the kitchen. Harvey gave water and crackers to Mike, and made a sandwich for himself. Mike looked around the kitchen and thought about what he was about to do, and realized that Harvey deserved to know. Harvey was basically family, and Mike didn't give that title to anybody, it needs to be earned. So Mike did. Mike told Harvey everything. Mike told him about the fire, he told him about bouncing around in foster care, and how out-of-the-blue a woman who was said to be his grandmother, who he had never met before, took him in, and raised him like her own.

" I finally thought I was getting better, but the nightmare came back, and then I saw my mom in the kitchen..." said Mike.

"It's the fever Mike. It's nothing but the fever. Your mind is playing tricks on you."said Harvey.

Harvey got up and got pills from the cabinet. He handed Mike pills for the fever, and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"If you need me, wake me up." said Harvey.

"Harvey... I miss my parents." whispered Mike.

"You know what? It's almost morning anyway. Want to watch a movie?" Harvey said awkwardly. The two made their way over to the couch and looked for a decent movie.

"Thanks."said Mike.

"For what?"asked Harvey.

"For being here." said Mike.

**Sorry for any grammatical errors. I have a Biology test and I'm typing while studying. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Well, I gotta go, I need to read up on radioactive decay. (Ew.) *Kisses* Bye!**


End file.
